Talk:Duras, son of Ja'rod
Duras, son of Ja'rod *'Self-nomination'. I recently updated the photo in the article and was inspired to exapnd on the previously bare-bones article. (It didn't even mention him being a candidate to succeed K'mpec before). I think's it's just about as complete now as I can make it. --T smitts 02:12, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' There are no subdivisons of this article. It's just one big block of text with no section headings. If someone orgianizes it better i'll support it. Tobyk777 19:01, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment'. Is there enough to this character to justify sections? I think it looks complete (then again I haven't seen TNG), but the fact no one has touched this yet makes me wonder if there's something wrong or they're just lazy. :P --Schrei 05:02, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment'. I too would like to see sections, as the big block of text is kind of annoying to find a specific detail. Maybe something like Klaa, instead of the traditional character divisions ("early career", "relationships", etc. as we don't really know any of these) - AJHalliwell 05:21, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment'. I've broken it down into some sections and added headings. Is that better? --T smitts 06:20, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** Yeah, I was tossing around some ideas when I edited it a few minutes ago, but what you put up sounds pretty good. :) I'll buy it. The only words I would change, not that that it matters either way would be to call the second "chapter" 'Vying for Chancellorship' and for the third "chapter" something along the lines of something spooky like 'from beyond the grave' wooooooo! :-P 06:58, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **** I agree that "Vying for Chancellorship" sounds better, so I changed it. Even when writing I thought "Candidate for Chancellorship" sounds too much like an election in a democracy, which we know the Klingon Empire is not. I kept the last heading title as is, though. "Beyond the grave" sounds a bit too silly and not at all accurate. I think "Family Legacy" fits much better. --T smitts 06:48, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'--Alan del Beccio 06:58, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Oppostion withdrawn. I moved the discussion back to the appropiate section. Support Tobyk777 00:45, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Mild support'. I think this is a good character article about someone of consequence so I can support this. But on a related note I think those supporting this article should also read the Nog article which contains a lot more info for a character with many more appearances and more woven into Trek. Logan 5 00:55, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support - Vedek Dukat 22:02, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) (user has not been here a week unless as an ip user) * Archived -- However, I would like to note that seeing an image or two added to the page would be a marked improvement. --Alan del Beccio 01:36, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC)